Sarah Jane Adventures  A new addition?
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: This is basically a story using the Sarah Jane Adventures and a new addition - an alien girl called Pandora Naflink from the planet Desdreya. She seems to be peaceful, but is it just her likliness to the Doctor clouding Sarah Jane's better judgment?
1. The strange girl

**The Sarah Jane adventures fan fiction original**

Sarah Jane Smith, a proud ex companion of the famous time traveller the nine hundred year old time lord the Doctor. Now, as time had passed she had somewhat settled herself down in a house in Ealing. Her extraterrestrial search never died, and now living on Earth as a proud citizen she roams the country seeking any activity that cannot be explained by modern day science. With help of her adopted son, a genetically modified super human created for evils by a race called the Bane named Luke and his two friends Clyde and Rani, the three work hard to save the lives of every day human beings without ever being exposed.

It was just a usual day for the extraterrestrial fighting group of close friends, circled around a bomb entirely made from alien technology. "What do we do?" Rani urged, pointing at the countdown showing only two more minutes to go. "That thing is gonna blow!" Clyde said disorientated, circling on the spot in frustration and fright. Luke took the moment to step forward, opening up a small flap on the side of the bomb. Inside was a complex set of touch sensitive keys in an alien language. "Mr Smith taught me about this sort of stuff." Luke informed them, as he put his hands on the keys and typed at a fast pace, his fingers blurring as time went on.

"Ten seconds to go!" Rani screeched, tapping the small screen presenting the countdown.

"Hang on..." Luke said, pressing two more buttons and then one that resembled an 'enter' key. The countdown stopped at 0:02 promptly.

The group yelled out their victory giving each other high fives and a group hug before Rani pulled away, her eyes darting around the large metallic abandoned factory. "Where's Sarah Jane?"

Everyone froze, their legs put into motion as they ran down the large halls. Their footsteps echoed around the silent halls, the metallic groans of doors aged with years of disuse. The noises rang in their ears as their shouts were mixed with the noises, "Sarah Jane?" they called.

Sarah Jane had her alien life scanner protruding from her wrist, it was beeping and flashing in sign of close alien life forms, but she couldn't find him. She knew who he was, he was a tall cloaked figure, she never saw his face, but she knew that whatever was hidden behind the shrouded darkness was evil. Suddenly as she turned the corner, she saw a flash of light. She smiled, spinning to confront the creature. She gasped in surprise to see a girl around Rani, Clyde and Luke's age standing in front of her. She was blonde, her eyes a deep dark blue. Her hair hugged her around her shoulders in waves of perfection. She wore a short sleeved white linen crumpled shirt buttoned up down the middle and a pair of light blue tattered skinny jeans. She also wore a pair of black converse comfortably on her feet.

The two stared at each other, not one lifting their gaze from the other. The girl's wide innocent eyes made it hard for Sarah Jane to suspect her of anything. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to seem friendly. The girl looked nervous and she bit her lip trying hard not to say a word. "My name..." she began, looking at Sarah Jane as if she didn't trust her. "My name is Pandora Naflink." She held out her pale hand to shake Sarah Jane's. Sarah Jane smiled quaintly and accepted it.

She took her by the shoulders and looked into her innocent eyes, "Why are you here alone?" Sarah Jane asked bemused.

Pandora shrugged, her hair bouncing along her shoulders as she did so. "Curious." She said, flashing a cocky grin. "What about you Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane's face went pale as her eyes widened upon the girl, "how did you know my name?"

Pandora froze, her eyes darting away, "I heard some kids calling a female name I guessed it must have been you."

"The children!" Sarah Jane breathed, "They must be worried sick, I need to get back to them."

Pandora rolled her eyes and went to turn around, "Well that's nice see your around."

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere!" Sarah Jane grinned, taking the girl's right shoulder in her highly capable grip. "I'm going to take you back to your parents; you shouldn't be hanging around in abandoned factories alone."

Pandora opened her mouth to say something, but promptly snapped it shut before she could speak a word. "You're totally right!" She cried, walking alongside Sarah Jane as she guided her to the frantic calls of her name.

Sarah Jane appeared around a large stack of labelled crates covered in cobwebs from never being shipped and never being opened. The kids were talking amongst each other in worried tones. "Mum!" Luke yelled being the first to notice her.

"Sarah Jane, we thought you'd been kidnapped!" Rani said, holding her hand to her chest in relief.

Clyde rolled his eyes, "and you tell _us _to be careful." He smirked, following the others to Sarah Jane for a group hug. Rani was the first to notice Pandora, her eyes steadying as she got to her strange blue eyes. Rani couldn't put her finger on it, but the girl looked different from any kid from her school, almost... shining, like something was pulsing out her body. "Who is that?" Rani said, trying hard not to sound too rude.

"Oh," Sarah Jane said breezily. "Kids this is Pandora, Pandora this is Rani, Clyde and my son Luke." She said running her arm around Luke's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you all." Pandora said, her eyes locking on to each of the children, scanning them with a very pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why the hell is she with you?" Clyde asked.

Sarah Jane glared at Clyde and then looked at Pandora, "she was hanging out here alone, I'm going to drop her off home, and we all know how dangerous these places are for kids." She said nodding slightly so the kids understood.

"I can take care of myself." Pandora muttered, looking away.

"Well, it would put my mind at rest knowing you were safe, I don't want something to happen to you knowing I could have stopped it." Sarah Jane said trying to smile though through the circumstances it was very hard. "So do you live far from here?"

Pandora took in a deep breath, "I'm not really from here, look I can get home on my own." And before Sarah Jane could grab her, Pandora was already making a hurried exit from the factory. Sarah Jane ran after her with the kids by her heels, Pandora was only two feet in front and as she turned the corner Sarah Jane was positive she could catch up. But, strangely as they turned the corner moments later Pandora had vanished. No turns for her to have taken no objects for her to have hidden behind. She had vanished.

The group walked down the hall hesitantly. "That's impossible!" Luke exclaimed, rubbing his head confused. Clyde and Rani went further down to find nothing. "I can't believe this; we weren't imagining her were we?" Clyde asked, scrunching up his nose at the thought. Sarah Jane shook her head, "I don't know what just happened but I know we didn't all imagine it." She said dryly.

"What if she's still in here, should we keep looking?" Rani asked, pressing her hands against the walls for any secret passages. Sarah Jane shook her head quickly and pointed her hand to the other side of the room, "It's getting late, I should really get you all home." She grinned leading the way out of the factory.

The car ride was silent. No one spoke, everyone was deep in thought. The mysterious little girl that disappeared into thin air. Rani kept shaking her head, coming closer to the conclusion that she was in fact going insane. Clyde was just staring out the window vacantly, and Luke was coming up with possible solutions using any logic he knew for a girl to have disappeared into thin air. Sarah Jane was the only one remotely worried about it being a school night.

They pulled up in Sarah Jane's drive having dropped Clyde home previously. Rani climbed out and gave her goodbyes to Sarah Jane and Luke before jogging across the road and getting a very large greeting from her worried sick mother. Luke smirked as Rani was almost suffocated by her mother's arms and dragged inside for a more thorough questioning of where she had been. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and motioned for Luke to follow her inside. As the two entered Sarah Jane grinned at Luke. "You should brush your teeth and go to bed, I'll be in later to say goodnight."

Luke nodded quickly and made a hurried exit up the stairs. Sarah Jane was left alone in the hallway with nothing but thought to keep her company. For a split second she considered to go up to the attic and inform Mr Smith, their Xylock alien super computer about the disappearance of the girl. Perhaps she could get readings from him... But she thought better of it. It was getting late and she too felt the weight of the lack of sleep pushing on her shoulders.

With one last glance to the ceiling, she too walked up the stairs readying herself for bed.

[To be continued]


	2. Who is Pandora Naflink?

**Chapter 2**

Luke slept soundly, dreamless as always. He had one hand tucked under his pillow his face resting gently on the other side. His sheets were tucked over half of his face, keeping him warm under the cold conditions outside. The air was thick with an icy feel, sleet falling down to the ground coating the pavement with a thin sheet of ice.

The faint echo of feet on the pavement was heard in the distance mixed with the harsh winds of the winter night. The low pants of a troubled child coming closer and closer until...

Luke shot up as a set of alarms rang in his ears. He began panting in fright, turning his head to the thin sliver of light creeping out from his door. He soon gathered that the alarms were in actual fact the front door ringing which lead him to question who in their right mind would be at their doorstep at two in the morning? Then he considered fact. What if it was Rani or even Clyde with an emergency, like whilst they slept all the adults had disappeared or the earth had fallen out of orbit and they were all doomed?

Luke rolled out of bed to hear Sarah Jane's shrill voice. "I'm coming!" She called, wrapping her pink nightgown around her and rushing down the stairs. She opened the door, half expecting to see one of the children. She was technically correct. In front of her stood Pandora, paler than ever. She was hugging her body looking desperately behind her. "Please, make them go away!" she begged, grabbing Sarah Jane and pulling her close to her own body. Sarah Jane was startled, and patted Pandora comfortingly on the back. "Why don't you come in? I can make you a nice cup of tea!"

Luke approached them with caution in their living room. Pandora had sat cross legged on the sofa holding a mug of tea, the steam lifting from the liquid in thick wispy lines. She sipped it slowly, staring at the floor the entire time. "What's going on?" Luke asked groggily.

Sarah Jane raised her eyebrow, "Pandora showed up on our doorstep claiming she wanted me to 'make them go away.'"

Pandora blew on her mug of tea confirming she wasn't going to answer.

Luke rubbed his eyes and Sarah Jane nodded at him, "Go back to bed you have school."

Luke nodded, unable to answer as a yawn claimed him. He turned around, dragging himself up the stairs and into bed.

Sarah Jane put her own mug on the coffee table and continued to stare at Pandora inquisitively. She was wearing the same clothing as she was when they first encountered her in the factory. She looked more tired than before hand and Sarah Jane noticed looking at her more closely that she was wearing a bizarre little watch on her wrist. It was thin black leather with a plastic lid covering something large and rectangular on the top of it. Pandora put her hand over it protectively and continued to sip her drink. "What was chasing you before?" Sarah Jane asked unable to keep quiet any longer.

Pandora suddenly looked vulnerable and she kept her gaze away from Sarah Jane's, "They aren't bad people." She said defensively, "they just want me home."

"Your parents?" Sarah Jane was intrigued.

Pandora shook her head slowly, "my parents sent them to come and get me, but I don't want to go home, I have so much more to do!" She grinned widely, throwing open the small lid on her watch. "Mistress, alien activity detected." K-9 barked, suddenly appearing in the room his sensors, a large metal rod with what appeared to be a small rubber plunger on the end protruding from his forehead going crazy. He rattled to Sarah Jane's side who immediately took a defensive position towards the thing on Pandora's wrist.

"What are you?" Sarah Jane asked, shocked.

Pandora grinned, "You know I'm not human, you've known for a while. Your own watch has been beeping like crazy but you chose to ignore it."

Sarah Jane gasped, looking at her watching which was whirring around flashing bright red. Sarah Jane raised her eyebrow at the girl, finding her no threat at that moment. "Who are you then?"

Pandora curtsied, "Pandora Naflink, child genius of the Geinfrey galaxy. My home planet is called, Desdreya." She informed, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.

Sarah Jane was already running past her up the stairs to Mr Smith, she burst through the doors. "Mr Smith I need you!" She said urgently, tapping her foot impatiently as Mr Smith opened his great doors to show his great keyboard, music playing him in. Pandora walked through the door and nodded approvingly, "nice place you have here." She said, her eyes wandering around the room.

"Who said you could come in here?" Sarah Jane hissed angrily.

"Who said I couldn't?" Pandora smirked, flashing her usual cocky grin.

"Ah Sarah Jane, it is always a pleasure. I must warn you that there is alien activity coming from this room." Mr Smith droned in his casual masculine tone.

"I know, I want to know who she is and whether her species is known for anything." Sarah Jane said, grabbing Pandora and forcing her in front of Mr Smith to be scanned.

"Ah a Xylok, very impressive, however the name isn't really that special is it?" She smirked.

"How could you possibly know that?" Sarah Jane hissed.

"Allow me to answer that Sarah Jane. Pandora Naflink comes from the planet Desdreya, they were formally known as the smartest race in the universe. Their intellect was and still is astounding. Pandora's brain capacity is nothing I've seen not even from the statistics of a normal Desdreyian. She is far smarter than any other creature I have ever crossed paths with." Even Mr Smith's tone was thick with jealousy.

Sarah Jane shook her head, "So what exactly can she do?"

"Desdreyians are known for their ability to control all known elements, are telepathic and telekinetic and also have the ability to shape shift when fully energized. They also have a higher strength than humans and can run up to the speed of six hundred and ten earth miles per hour." Mr Smith informed.

Sarah Jane couldn't help but let her mouth drop down at the sound of it all. "Oh my..." she gasped, "and you're the _smartest _on your planet?"

Pandora nodded agitated, "And I don't want to go back to a life of praise which is why I designed my own escape route!" She said proudly holding up her watch, "this enabled me to not only teleport anywhere I have co-ordinates for but also allows me to travel through time!"

Sarah Jane's heart fluttered at that sentence. _She's like the Doctor. She's absolutely amazing. She could take you to the Doctor; you'd only have to ask... _Sarah Jane quickly skipped the thought and smiled pleasantly at Pandora. "Time travel, you know I've travelled through time myself, but I didn't think it was possible of someone your age..."

"I'm seventeen." Pandora filled in, "but it doesn't really matter I mean age doesn't matter I won't age anymore."

Sarah Jane froze and looked Pandora up and down. "Everyone grows older." She said, almost laughing at how stupid she sounded after thinking about the Doctor. Pandora shook her head slowly, "I'm not sure how to exactly think of it, none of my people live forever but they say I was _gifted, _they scanned me and I have no body clock I have nothing to kill me or age me I was even put in the same room as a deadly virus and it dematerialised when it touched my skin."

Sarah Jane snapped her fingers and Mr Smith hurriedly responded by re-scanning her. "I have scanned Pandora and from what I can tell is every cell in her body has stopped, they are like rocks, they protect her but at the same time refuse to age or kill her." Mr Smith's words became static at the end at the height of the energy she gave off, "picking up something else..."

"Oh!" Pandora said, making Sarah Jane jump. She clapped her hands together and laughed uneasily, "I also can heal people, it's hard to explain... but I can manipulate energies in a body to effectively take the disease or virus from the host body and destroy it outside of the body within my hands."

Sarah Jane felt as if she had to sit down, what on earth had she just listened to? Was she dreaming? Had she never woken up to answer the door in the first place?

"You're not dreaming." Pandora said dryly, "I can read your mind before you ask, and that is something normal on my planet anyway." She said rolling her eyes, "I don't like being stared at like some science experiment, I like to make things not be stared at that's why I am running away from my parent's goons set out to get me. They're robots that are programmed to stop at nothing until they get me home safely."

Sarah Jane studied Pandora for a moment, "Can't you simply call your parents?"

Pandora's eyes widened, "Whoa, aren't you a mother? I'd never do that I'd get a mouthful and be taken right away as soon as my parents knew my co-ordinates."

"Okay fine, you can stay the night tonight until we can think through something, perhaps I should speak to your parents I have had my own experience with aliens before."

"Like the Doctor?" Pandora said admiringly.

"How'd you know... oh you read my mind? Please stop that!" Sarah Jane insisted.

"The Doctor seems amazing in your head... a face always changing... a time lord? I've never heard of them myself, but did they invent time travel?"

Sarah Jane shrugged, not wanting to answer anything aimed at the Doctor or his dead race. "It's none of your business who they were." She said irritated.

Pandora looked at the floor and scuffed her shoe slightly on the wood. Sarah Jane smiled and rolled her eyes, "you're free to use the guest room tonight." She said kindly.

Pandora's face lit up, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Sarah Jane nodded her head and guided Pandora rapidly into her room for the night.

After Pandora created her own suitable night ware within seconds she was asleep tucked up in bed. Sarah Jane too went back to bed and threw on her covers. Luke slept peacefully in the room next door and across the road Rani was asleep too. No one else stirred throughout the course of the night.

[To be continued]


	3. Pandora's notso metal dog

**Chapter 3**

"Luke!" Sarah Jane yelled up the stairs.

"I know I'm coming!" Luke yelled back, throwing on his tie and rushing down the stairs to grab some breakfast before meeting Rani. Luke froze, dead in his tracks as he saw Pandora, still in a rather fitting black nightgown sat at the table eating a bowl of cornflakes. "We don't have these where I come from." Pandora said, scooping another spoonful into her mouth. Sarah Jane was buzzing with excitement that morning; it seemed she'd been chatting a great deal with their strange guest.

"Mum? Is Pandora a..."

"Alien?" Sarah Jane finished, "Yes, she is, but don't you worry Luke, we're looking after her, I need to talk with her parents about certain things you don't need to worry yourself about." Sarah Jane smiled and nodded to the seat by Pandora, "you can sit there for breakfast."

Luke tried to smile at her, failing terribly to make a good impression. He didn't like the way his mother was so accepting of an alien life form. For the years he had lived, he had hardly crossed paths with nice aliens, no encounter had gone accordingly yet suddenly Sarah Jane was willing to accept a young alien girl she knew nothing about into their home and feed her breakfast? Luke poured milk into his cereal and got some orange juice and sat by Pandora. She wasn't really paying attention; she was laughing and chatting to Sarah Jane about something about her 'planet.' For once Luke didn't feel at all smart, he knew nothing about this girl and to top it all off he was being completely ignored by his own mother for an alien girl she'd known for less than two days.

He was more than happy to leave the strange sight and head out the door. Rani was just about to knock when Luke opened the door. Rani flashed a smile at him before taking in his haunted stare. "Whoa, you look like you've seen a ghost." She gasped.

"Try an alien sitting eating breakfast in your house." Luke mumbled, swinging his bag around one shoulder and proceeding forwards. Rani quickly sped up pace to join him. "What do you mean? Sarah Jane allowed an alien in your house?"

"It's that Pandora girl, she turned up suspiciously early this morning, said she was being chased and now suddenly mum's looking after her." Luke couldn't help but let out a strained sigh at the end, if he didn't know any better he'd say his mother was treating Pandora like her daughter. All laughs, smiles and super bubbly, making her breakfast and accepting her to stay the night. But she had said something he remembered on an account of his amazing photographic memory. "Mum said she had to talk to Pandora's parents, I bet it's about whoever was chasing her!"

"Who was chasing her?" Rani urged.

Luke sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea."

Rani was still asking questions when they got to the school gates, she was shocked to realise Pandora wasn't human. But honestly, she knew something was different, but for some reason she seemed to let the idea she was an alien slip past her on her list of theories. As they entered the school, Clyde ran to their side. "And what are we talking about?" He grinned.

His grin soon faded after the two filled him in on all details they were currently aware of. "What bothers me the most is that mum didn't tell me one detail about Pandora, not what kind of alien she was and not one thing about why she turned up so strangely on our doorstep."

"Well Lukey boy, it's a good thing you have me. We'll ask Sarah Jane head on what's up with the new girl." Clyde said winking and nudging Luke playfully. Luke wasn't amused.

The school day was over a little too quickly for Luke's liking, he was dreading to see Pandora with his mother, let alone the fact that Clyde had somehow manipulated his way into the situation. It would be one unforgettable and 100% awkward evening for all of them. Just as Luke suspected as he opened the door with Rani and Clyde by his side he heard the sickening laughter of the unwanted stranger. It was coming from the attic. "Great so Sarah Jane told the misfit about Mr Smith?" Clyde snarled.

"We don't know that for sure!" Rani protested, rolling her eyes, "for all we know they could just be talking up there, believe it or not it's not just a house for an extraterrestrial super computer."

"We have to go up there!" Luke said, taking a step forward only to be held in place by Clyde's steel grip. "Calm yourself Lukey boy; we have to do this in the nicest manner possible. We should eavesdrop first!"

Rani rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from grinning along with Clyde, "he's got a point." She said with a small smile.

So the three headed up stairs as quietly as possible, pressing their ears against the door of the attic. "I have hacked into the computer mainframe in the home of the Naflinks, planet Desdreya." Came Mr Smith's loud voice.

"Good, maybe we can sort out this whole robot ordeal." Pandora's stressed voice came next.

The rest of the words were mumbled for a while until everyone instinctively took a step back from the door, "It's my life I can do what I want!" Pandora roared, the walls rattling with her anger. There was more mumbling before the kids tried to work out what Sarah Jane's voice was saying. "We are happy to accommodate her whenever she wishes." Sarah Jane said in a high voice.

"Yeah, I can do that! See? I have someone to look after me." Pandora insisted.

The air went frigid between the friends. Rani and Clyde glanced at Luke who was staring wide eyed at the door. "Did she just..." he began.

Clyde nodded, "Sarah Jane just gave an alien a free ticket to her house."

That was the time the door decided to give way and let the three friends fall onto each other in a heap exposing themselves in front of Pandora and Sarah Jane. "Were you kids spying on us?" Sarah Jane said it with such anger, Luke felt afraid. They nodded apologetically. "You wouldn't tell us anything mum." Luke said, building up the courage further and further, feeding his anger through the thoughts of Pandora. "Why do you care so much about Pandora?"

For a moment, Pandora's face went completely blank, except her eyes became golden and moved like she was reading a book. "I remind Sarah Jane of the Doctor, I am youthful and she likes me. She wants her own youth back. She's using me as a new Doctor" Pandora took a deep breath and looked at Sarah Jane her eyes fading back to a misty blue. "I can't believe I thought you were a friend." Pandora said, tears welling in her eyes. She hovered her hand over her watch and with one small movement she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait so if she's like the Doctor..." Clyde started.

"And that thing on her watch must have been..." Rani joined.

"Yes, it was a time travelling device!" Sarah Jane said angrily, "and now she's gone!"

Luke moved to Mr Smith, "can you scan the room for any time particles?" Luke asked.

"Processing..." Mr Smith began.

"What are you doing?" Sarah Jane asked, staring wide eyed at the place where Pandora had been.

"Mr Smith can pinpoint exactly where Pandora went if he can find time particles left over from the rip in time and space she created to leave."

Sarah Jane nodded fiercely, "then do it!"

"Particles found, the rip in time has taken Pandora to the year 3022."

Everyone gasped, staring at Mr Smith in awe. "So her time thingy really works!" Clyde said, slapping his hand over his mouth in shock.

Rani cocked her head to the side, "how did she get her hands on something like that?"

"She made it!" Sarah Jane blurted, unable to keep the secrets any longer. She turned to see the three staring at her in confusion and fright. She dropped her head in defeat, "sit down everyone, I'll tell you everything."

After a long two hours of explaining, Sarah Jane faced the children and tried to smile. Luke was blinking in surprise, Clyde was sitting with his mouth wide open and Rani was the only one looking moderately satisfied by what Sarah Jane had said. "So Pandora is a super smart alien who can't die _and _on top of that she can heal people and travel in time thanks to a time machine she made herself?"

Sarah Jane nodded slowly, "pretty much..." she said quietly.

"I still don't get it." Clyde said, "Why would you allow some alien no matter how smart and nice she seems to stay with you instead of her parents who were worried enough to send robots after her!"

Sarah Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, wishing this part hadn't come so soon. "Everything Pandora read from my mind is true." She said, "I would have wanted to help her no matter what, but when she told me about how she could never age or die and how she could travel in time... she sounded like the Doctor and, if she can travel anywhere... she could _find _the Doctor."

Luke shook his head, "I don't like her."

Clyde scowled, "I don't like her either."

Rani bit her lip and looked at the two, "well we don't really know her that well... But, I mean... she seems..." Rani looked down at the ground and then finally lifted her gaze to meet Sarah Jane's. "I'm sorry, but she seems too strange... I mean before I saw something on her..."

Sarah Jane perked up, "what did you see?"

Rani shrugged, looking at Luke and Clyde for support but from what she could tell they had no idea what she was talking about. "I saw something glistening in the air around Pandora, like something was radiating from her body..."

Mr Smith took this opportunity to speak, "The Desdreyians have powers beyond all belief, Pandora holds more power than the average Desdreyian, some creatures as well as humans can see the atmosphere around a creature with such power, conflict with what it radiates from its body." He informed.

Rani only nodded her head briefly before returning to Luke and Clyde's side. "The girl spells trouble; I think we should just let her run!" Clyde snorted, turning to face Mr Smith. As the group considered this, the floor beneath them began to rumble, the walls vibrating with a coming presence. Dust flustered the room, lodging in the throat of each of the children. Choking, Rani tried to speak but was unable to. Sarah Jane motioned for them to get out of the attic, but to her dismay she realised it was the entire house shaking. "Look!" Clyde said, staring wide eyed out the window.

"We haven't been lifted off into space have we?" Rani groaned.

Clyde shook his head, "No, but look the road is shaking too!"

And Clyde was correct, the entire street was buzzing. Sarah Jane shook her head slowly, "Oh no, Pandora's parents must have found out that she's not in our care..."

"What would they do?" Luke asked, afraid of the answer.

Suddenly everyone cringed as they heard the heart pounding sound of the hinges of the front door snap into pieces.

"Everyone outside!" Sarah Jane said, pushing them in front of Mr Smith. "Mr Smith emergency teleport!" The children and herself were smothered in a dim blue light as their molecules split apart sending their atoms through to just outside their front door. Rani shrieked seeing what appeared to be two large metallic humanoid robots. They were covered heavily in blue and red metal armour and had large round helmets as heads. They had four large square fingers on each hand which were being used to pry the doors open and make a hole big enough for them to get inside.

"I think I could shut them down with my sonic..." but Sarah Jane was cut off by a bright light from behind. Everyone turned to see Pandora with a wild ferocious face; she looked dangerous, almost feral. Her hair seemed to be slightly out of place as she was suddenly standing by the robots. Everyone stared in awe as she jumped perfectly in the air landing on one robot and cleanly ripping its head off. The other turned to her attempting to grab her, but she was too fast. Her eyes seemed to flash to a golden colour forcing a rake that had been leant against the front of the house flying straight through the middle of the robot. Both were left spraying small sparks on the floor. She looked at the group of friends and then back at her watch, fiddling with the dials and promptly disappearing in another flash. "What just..." but before Clyde could finish the four shrieked, diving forwards as another flash took them by surprise as Pandora appeared behind them.

"Sorry, I had to tell my parents about the robots." She said, smiling apologetically at the frantic expressions that stood before her. She stood perfectly straight as her eyes turned golden. "Prepare for teleport." She said in a robotic tone. Everyone stared as her eyes flashed from blue to golden as a faint blue light hung over the dismantled robots and teleported them from the door where they lay.

No one spoke, they all were too confused. Pandora tried to smile, lifting one arm to the broken door. Everyone followed her arm as the door lifted from the ground and clicked back into place through the now fixed hinges. She flashed a cocky grin and sped to Sarah Jane's side. She bowed slightly and looked up at Sarah Jane sadly. "I am truly sorry for my behaviour, from seeing into your mind I can tell you have every right to compare me to your friend. He left you, but I promise you I won't do that."

Sarah Jane had to keep the tears from her eyes, "Th-thank you" she stammered, pulling Pandora into a hug which the rest soon followed into.

"That time machine is amazing it took you under two seconds to go to your parents and back to us!" Rani said after the hug was over, grabbing Pandora's arm and examining it fully. Pandora tried to smile even though the attention was quite overwhelming. "Thank you, I am working on other things as well including my first ever living experiment."

Luke's eyes widened, "Living experiment? Can you expand on that?"

Pandora nodded, "Oh sure! Well, I have been hiding out in a small warehouse protected by my homemade cloaking device; it's very small but has all the stuff I need. Basically, I found this black wolf with a broken paw in the forest. I fixed his paw but wanted to do so much more! I decided to replace his vocal chords with human one's and boost his intelligence to a human level!"

"That's..." Luke began

"Brilliant!" Sarah Jane finished, glaring at Luke as if she knew he was going to say something negative.

Pandora shrugged, "I made him a black cloak so humans wouldn't freak out seeing a wolf walking and talking like one of them. He ran away though, he has the strangest notions to save people. That's why you found me in that factory, I was tracking him but he'd run off after seeing you."

Rani shook her head, "no you must be mistaken we've been chasing a cloaked figure around for months, he's been trying to bomb random warehouses that were all linked into making some kind of hair tonic." She looked at Luke and Clyde who nodded in agreement, "your experiment has been causing all kinds of trouble!"

Pandora raised her eyebrow at how serious everyone seemed to be staring at her. "No, Baramba wouldn't do that. He's been trying to stop the real culprit. His name is Zuron and he's from the planet Proxy. Their race is dim-witted, slow and not very intelligent however, Zuron being the runt of the family and having a rather unusually high IQ took it upon himself to prove the galaxy that their race is the best by causing a series of explosions around the world to destroy the Earth."

"I'd say you know too much. I don't trust you. And who's Baramba?" Clyde sneered.

"The robots could have killed us if Pandora wasn't here!" Sarah Jane said defensively, taking Pandora's shoulder. Pandora smiled innocently, but on the inside she was hurt. "To answer your question Clyde, Baramba is my dog, my wolf, my creation. And I know he'd never do anything bad!"

"I don't believe you we've only ever seen one person and that was your mutt!" Clyde hissed, ignoring the fact Pandora seemed to take a dangerous edge.

"Enough of the fighting!" Rani insisted, getting between the two, "Whether Bara- Baramba did those things or not I think it's in our best bet to find him!"

"Rani's right." Luke agreed, turning to Clyde who nodded quickly not making eye contact with Pandora who returned that aspect.

"Ok so it's settled, we find Baramba!" Rani smiled.

"And the best way to find his location is through Mr Smith!" Sarah Jane beamed.

Pandora's face lit up, "I have a tracker!"

The group of friends ran into the attic enthusiastically. Pandora slid a small flashing green light out of her pocket, opened a drawer on Mr Smith as if she knew his every detail and stood strongly in front of him. "Mr Smith, scan this tracker and pinpoint Barambah's locations."

"I do not believe I am obligated to taking your requests Pandora." Mr Smith said slyly.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, "well from now on you are! She is a part of our group now!" she beamed, hugging Pandora's shoulder.

"Very well. Yet another dog I must put up with." Mr Smith said lowly, as his screen flashed up with a map of Britain.

"Affirmative!" K-9 chirped from the corner.

Luke, unable to stand the constant attention to what he considered an enemy, walked over to K-9 and began to stroke him. Clyde came over to kneel by Luke. "You alright mate?" He asked.

Luke nodded, rubbing her forehead slightly, "I can't trust her."

"I know how you feel." Clyde snarled, glaring at Pandora who obviously saw but chose not to react.

"Pandora seems fine at the moment; just give her a chance you're acting like a couple of two year olds!" Rani hissed, dragging them both to their feet and guiding them to Sarah Jane's side.

Mr Smith's map began to flash a green light and as he zoomed in the light was pinpointed exactly on yet another abandoned hair tonic warehouse. Luke raised his eyebrow; "Is that just a coincidence?" he pried, smirked sideways to Clyde who returned it. Pandora shook her head furiously, "Baramba has been following this guy, I even have pictures, and I've seen him before you know!" She scowled, typing the co-ordinates into her watch furiously. "I know why he's targeting hair tonic warehouses, they never _made _hair tonic someone in the media was manipulated to write about it though, probably where you got your information from."

"Yeah because we're just dumb compared to you." Clyde said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"A little immature perhaps." Pandora chuckled, "but everyone respects the Human race you can sure put up a fight."

Clyde blushed and looked away angered that his sarcasm hadn't hurt her at all.

"I'll go and get Baramba!" Pandora insisted, attempting to press her watch.

Sarah Jane grabbed her harshly, "whoa, no way! What did I say? It's dangerous!"

"I was doing fine before I met you." Pandora whined, putting a hand on her hip.

"Fine!" She sighed, seeing all the broken faces. "You can all come, just touch the watch, and make sure you're all touching the watch!"

Everyone put their hands warily on the watch and Pandora fiddled with the dials. "Ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded as they disappeared from the attic and reappeared in a cold grimy factory's interior in a flash of light.

Clyde fell to the ground, Rani held her head in pain, Sarah Jane was surprisingly unaffected and Luke was crouched holding his stomach. "I feel sick." He said weakly. Rani and Clyde groaned in agreement as Sarah Jane helped them up to their feet. "Sorry first time teleporters, I haven't worked out all the bugs for humans yet." Pandora said dismissively, walking forwards holding out her tracking device which slowly began to flash faster and faster.

"Baramba is close." She said, stiffening suddenly, "but someone else is closer."

Suddenly, Pandora was gone. She was running. Fast.

It took her mere seconds to reach the far side of the factory where she grabbed a familiar scaly foe. "ZURON!" She cried, grabbing the creature's neck and forcing him into the wall which bent under the pressure. Zuron's hood fell down revealing pink scaly flesh, green snake-like eyes and a purple forked tongue. He was positively repulsive. Pandora had him against the wall with one hand, and was digging into his cloack with the other fishing out yet another bomb. "I knew you were planting these!" She snarled as an electric bolt surged out of her finger tips and melted the bombs wiring destroying it entirely. Zuron seemed timid, wide eyed and frightened. "Please, I'm sorry don't hurt me!" he cried.

"We won't!" Sarah Jane called from behind Pandora. The children still looked pretty unsteady on their feet but attempted to stand strong by Sarah Jane.

Pandora grumbled to herself, chaining Zuron's wrists up with a pair of silver cuffs previously hanging from her pocket. She then folded open a picture that seemed to be his wanted poster and tied it to his torso. He whimpered as Pandora's eyes turned a deep golden. "The shadow proclamation holding facilities." She said in a slick powerful voice which sent shivers down Rani's spine. Within no time, Zuron was gone.

"I guess I should apologize. That was defiantly not a wolf." Clyde sneered, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Mates?" he asked.

She grinned lopsidedly and shook his hand hard. "Mates." She agreed.

"Not that I'm not glad that you two have made up or anything but..." Rani couldn't finish, fright had struck her too badly. She was recoiling in shock as she saw another cloaked figure at the end of the hall with glowing orange eyes. Sarah Jane took Luke, Rani and Clyde close to her and motioned for Pandora to do the same, but Pandora hardly noticed. "Baramba!" She cried tears seeping from her eyes. She was by the cloaked figure in no time, hugging him so hard he was lifted from the ground. Two thick black paws hung from the bottom of the cloak as she twirled the figure around.

Pandora linked arms with the creature, guiding him in front of the friends. Clyde wrinkled his nose at the sight of the creature, Rani stared wide eyed and Luke seemed intrigued. Creating a human intelligence in a...

The cloak was pulled down revealing and black wet snout. ...wolf! Everyone crowded around, unable to say a word as they saw a real, black furry wolf with yellow eyes stand fully balanced on his hind legs. His tail stretched out from a hole in the back of the cloak and it wagged furiously as he embraced Pandora. "Pan!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding surprisingly like the one of a teenage boy's. Pandora smiled, pulling out of the hug and holding his front paws. "I missed you so much, where have you been!"

Baramba snarled, looking in the direction of the dented wall. "I was tracking Zuron. I didn't want you to get hurt so I went alone."

Pandora laughed steadily, "I am practically indestructible, a bullet to the head couldn't slow me down!"

Baramba shivered, "don't ever try that..." he whispered, hugging her again. Afterwards he turned his attention to the wide eyed companions. He let a small growl rupture from his snout before Pandora playfully thumped him on the arm. "These are my friends. This is Rani, Luke, Clyde and Sarah Jane!" She said 'Sarah Jane' enthusiastically and hugged her around the shoulders to which Sarah Jane blushed. "I am honoured to meet you all, Pandora and I have heard a great deal of you, from our own alien fighting we have never been more impressed by any other human!"

"Thanks." Clyde said, chuffed.

"You fight aliens..." Luke sounded neutral, he felt an anger he wasn't sure he'd ever come across before. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Baramba bowed and linked arms with Pandora. "We have never been more impressed." He repeated slowly, looking towards Pandora. "We should be on our way, there are many more..."

"I'll stop you there!" Pandora said hurriedly. "We're not going anywhere; I gave my word I would not leave Sarah Jane's side."

Baramba seemed to take on a different nature. His tail swished slyly from side to side and his claws became visible on each paw. Sarah Jane drew the children back. "We must stay on Earth?" Baramba hissed.

"No... Not really. I actually have a plan, a quest as such!" Pandora said, muttering something into Baramba's ear.

Baramba perked up and they both chuckled to themselves.

"Well then, three kids and a talking dog, it's starting to feel like the Scooby gang." Clyde snorted.

Rani and Luke both nudged him at the same time causing him to fall forwards slightly. "Ow!" He hissed rubbing his arm angrily.

When Clyde had been dropped home and everyone got out of the car, Rani waved to Sarah Jane before disappearing into her house seemingly inconspicuously. Pandora lifted her head to see Luke studying her. Sarah Jane was scratching Baramba who had sat himself in a dog-like position by the door step. His tail wagged affectionately as they disappeared inside leaving an awkward silence between the two teens. "I don't think I trust you." Luke said lowly.

"Hey, that's your call!" Pandora tried, using a joking tone. Her smile left when Luke turned to leave. She slapped her head with her palm and ran over. "Wait!" She hissed, grabbing his shoulder. He turned, meeting her blue sparkling eyes. She looked down embarrassed and smiled. "I'm not good with social stuff and after seeing into your head I know you weren't good to begin with either, what's your secret?"

Luke bit his lip, the closeness of their bodies making him nervous. "I-I have good friends." He stuttered, rubbing his arm idly.

Pandora smiled, "So I can be your friend too?" she asked, almost seductively.

Luke smiled feeling himself draw into her. "Sure." He squeaked.

The two climbed closer and closer to each other before Pandora suddenly shot backwards. "Thanks!" She beamed, running into the house in a flash.

[To be continued]


	4. School day

**_Yes I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, sorry about that, I was strapped for time and for any current readers wanted to make sure you could carry on the story quickly so you wouldn't be frustrated. Btw, I don't own SJA._**

**Chapter 4**

Luke awoke that morning to yet again realise he was the last person to get up. He could hear Pandora's stressed voice downstairs in the kitchen followed by Sarah Jane's mellow tone. "You're seventeen years old which means you have to go to school unless you want the police on to us!"

Pandora was restless on her feet, jumping from one foot to the other. "But school sounds so boring!" She whined.

Luke chuckled from the doorway before making his entrance. "She has to go to school?" he asked, humour swept across his face. Now he liked this! Sarah Jane nodded briskly, "The story so far is we're looking after Pandora whilst her parents are out of town."

"They're a little more than 'out of town'." Pandora sighed under her breath.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, "I want you to show Pandora around the school, and Mr Smith took care of enrolling her in your classes." Sarah Jane smiled sweetly as Pandora scowled to herself.

Later that morning, Luke ran down the stairs in his uniform covering his mouth with his hands to stop himself from gawking as he nearly tripped down the last step. Pandora stood at the door, her uniform looking so... amazing on her. Her tie was neatly tied around her neck and her small skirt really complimented her perfect legs. She also wore a black leather jacket around her and had a leather bag swung around her arm. "You ready?" she said, trying to smile although under the circumstances she would have preferred to scream.

Luke let a smile claim his face as he nodded dreamily before opening the door for her. Rani walked out of her house at around the same time, Gita, her mother, hugging her hard before she left. Rani smiled at Luke, but the real eye catcher was Pandora. She shook her head. "No! Sarah Jane's making you go to school?"

Pandora nodded slowly.

Rani had to hide her laugh with a small cough, "Well on the bright side, the work should be easy for you."

Pandora's face lit up, "I bet in the time I have to spare I can work on my new project!"

"What's that?" Luke inquired.

Pandora put her perfectly sharpened nail to her lips. "It's a secret." She whispered.

"Everyone please welcome our new student, Pandora Naflink." Their science teacher, Miss Flinch announced. Most students didn't even notice, so Pandora proceeded to sit next to Luke, Clyde and Rani on a bench. "I want you to work through exercises four, five and six in your text books, no practicals today we have an exam next lesson." She informed the class turning her attention to an eager Pandora. "You are excused from the exam as it's your first week." Miss Flinch smiled warmly at Pandora who returned the friendliness.

As soon as she had turned her back, Pandora slumped on her desk, "well that's no fun, my first week and I can't even test my knowledge on your less advanced take on how the world works?" Pandora grumbled, flipping over the book. Luke, Clyde and Rani shared glances. "If you want to fit in, try to act a little happier about being excused from an exam." Clyde hissed from his place on the bench.

Pandora chuckled, flipping through each page on her book, her eyes flashing from golden to normal as she took mental pictures of all information. "Wow this is easy stuff!" She smirked; grabbing a pen Luke had kindly lent her and wrote down all the answers in extravagant detail on the page. Luke couldn't help a small smile as he saw how neat and amazing Pandora's handwriting was. It was in smooth italics more of a work of art than messy teen 'get it out of the way' handwriting. He turned back to his own book, writing down the answers at a slower pace just to fit in with everyone else.

After a brief chat with the teacher only a mere ten minutes into the lesson, Pandora sat back in her chair and scanned the classroom for anything to work on. "Miss Flinch says there is no work, but the good news is I got every question right and extra marks for my detail." Pandora gave a sarcastic fist pump of excitement leaving the other three in hysterics.

Pandora had already found something in class to work on, a small metallic box, some test tubes and a Bunsen burner. She laid them out on the desk, grabbing the Bunsen burner and twisting half of its side down with ease. She grabbed the test tubes and her palms began to glow a ferocious orange. The glass melted quickly, and she dabbed the liquid around the Bunsen burner. "What are you doing?" Rani asked, shocked.

Pandora smirked, handing each of them a pair of safety goggles. "Just having a little fun..." she giggled. Checking to see that the teacher and the remainder of the class weren't looking, she took a small vial of clear liquid from the inner pocket of her jacket and poured it on her creation. The metallic, glass covered rod began to light up bright purple. "Here!" she said, pulling Luke over to a small hole at mouth level. "Blow into this! It converts the carbon dioxide you breathe out into a bright pink harmless gas!" she grinned.

Luke smirked at her and blew into the hole, pink gas immediately flew out. "Wow this is so cool!" Clyde grinned, blowing into it as well.

The four friends chuckled and talked all through the remainder of the lesson.

The four walked home together, never stopping from talking. "The grass is this amazing deep purple, and our cities lie in the skies, floating on the great mountains of Grasiki!" Pandora said dreamily, wiping her hair from her eyes. "Why did you want to leave?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah it sounds amazing!" Rani agreed.

Pandora shrugged, "it was life. And I was tired of it... I wanted to explore other worlds with other life! I still do and will." She beamed.

"Oh..." Luke sounded a little down. He looked away from her, rubbing his arm idly.

"Of course I'd always come back! Remember, it's a time machine!" she giggled. Then her eyes darted away from Luke for a moment, her mind out stretched with thought. "I could take you all with me!" she said, flashing a cocky grin as she turned back to the gang.

Everyone was still smiling when they walked into Sarah Jane's home. Sarah Jane was by the staircase, immediately talking Luke into a loving embrace. Once she let go she looked at Pandora, smiling through her eyes. "So how was your first day at school?" she asked.

Pandora shrugged and looked to her new friends, "It was alright, although the work was pitifully easy." She sighed flashing a grin towards the three, "on the other hand I made a few simple inventions that caught the eyes of these humans." She said gesturing towards them.

Clyde grinned, "Yeah, she made this one thing that turned your breath pink!"

Rani laughed, "Yeah and at lunch she made the Eiffel Tower out of plastic forks!"

The three laughed along with Sarah Jane as Pandora stood in the middle feeling finally welcome.

Sarah Jane snapped her fingers, "Oh I almost forgot, Mr Smith picked up an alien life form in a school causing havoc." She smiled enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't you have thought an alien could have created suspicion amongst the classmates?" Luke asked, confused.

Pandora's eyes went a glassy colour as she yet again entered Sarah Jane's mind. "It's an alien from the planet Felaposor. It can actually turn itself invisible." She said, and then, searching through her own thoughts she carried on, "Kretas from the planet Felaposor are in no way humanoid, they are blobs of purple goo that can shoot acid from up to twenty feet. They, however enjoy causing mischief using their invisible abilities rather than injuring or killing creatures with the acid."

"So he's like a gooey ghost?" Clyde asked, wrinkling his nose is disgust.

Pandora nodded as Sarah Jane ran past to grab her coat. "Everyone in the car!" she said.

As Sarah Jane went to open the door she turned to see the four kids looking at the floor scuffing their shoes. "What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's not that we don't want to go in the car..." Rani said.

"But we really _really _want to go by Pandora's teleport!" Clyde finished as Luke nodded in agreement.

Sarah Jane smirked, "I'm not sure, I thought you didn't like the after affects anyway."

"Please mum!" Luke pleaded.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and looked at Pandora. "It's fine with me." She grinned.

Sarah Jane nodded, "Fine, Pandora could you get Baramba? He's been conversing with K-9."

Pandora smirked, "Trust the tin dog to talk to the real one." She beamed, yelling out Baramba's name as she ran up the stairs.

Moments later, Pandora returned with Baramba and held out her arm that held the time travelling device. "Ok everyone hold on!" she said, as Baramba put his soft paw on her hand. Everyone else shortly followed as they disappeared in a flash of light.

[To be continued]


End file.
